Model v Rebel
by Kiyoho
Summary: They say opposites attract.Two people are about to test this saying to the limit...
1. Stay Away From Me

**Hey people! This is Kiyoho-chan writing her first W.I.T.C.H story on FF. Isn't this exciting?!**

**(cricket chirps)**

**Mmh, yeah. I uhh... let's just get on with the story, m'kay?**

**Summary: They say opposites attract. Two people are about to test this saying to the limit. **

**Pointers: I am going to make this VERY clear... the girls don't have powers. Magic in the form of making bunnies appear from a top hat. And appearing roses. And those things. Heh heh...**

**(sweatdrops)**

**Model v Rebel**

**Chapter One**

**Stay Away From Me**

Flashes. Runway. Fashion.

That is my life.

And I will not have anything stand in the way.

You might've heard of me. World famous supermodel, Cornelia Hale. At only 18 years old, I'm already more loaded than a gun in war. My life is always packed in a huge Samsonite baggage. My life is complicated. So much in fact, that I'm still a virgin at the age of 18. Yeah. Totally busy.

"Cornelia, look this way!" Sammy, my make-up artist grabbed hold of my chin and yanked it to my right. I grunted with pain and closed my eyes. Sammy dabbed eyeshadow on my eyelids and told me to open my eyes again.

"Five minutes until showtime girls!" the director of the runway yelled over all the noise.

"Close." I closed my right eye and waited impatiently for Sammy to stop dabbing. Oh my gawsh. When the hell would she stop?!

"Okay Lia, you're done..." I didn't wait for her to finish and stood up. Walked over to the wall of mirrors. I studied my reflection before I lined up behind another model.

"Kay, five, four, three, two, one... Show time!" The director ushered a model towards the runway and the show started there. I watched as each model walked the runway. Urgh, such amateurs. They are so new to this. I'll show them how to do it.

"Cornelia, go!" I was ushered on and I started to walk. High heels clacked on the runway floor and cameras flashed. I am beautiful. I am fierce. I am Cornelia Hale.

---------------------------------------

I walked out of the building and walked to my black Porsche. Mmm, I have to go back to the hotel. I'm so exhausted. I better-

Bang.

FUCK! Oh my fucking gosh! I just hit a guy! No way is this happening. What the hell is happening?! Oh no wait, what am I thinking? I should be out there. Quickly I got out of the car and ran to the thing I hit. That thing turned out to be a man. And... OH MY GOSH! He's bleeding! I have to do something...

Quickly I dragged the guy in my Porsche and drove to the hotel. I know I should take him to the hospital, but I'm so afraid he's gonna lose too much blood. Oh my gosh, this is so bad.

When I got to the hotel, I quickly pulled him through the lobby, through the eyes of suspicious guests and in the elevator. My room is the penthouse so I should be able to get more privacy. Elevator music was playing and I quickly looked at the man. Oh man he's bleeding more. I have to get to the penthouse as soon as possible.

Ding. I have finally arrived. I lay him on the bed and got out the First Aid kit. I washed his wounds and began to wrap strips of bandage around him. Ew. Blood makes me dizzy. As soon as I am done with this, I'm so taking a bath. Okay... last one... done! Thank God.

I rushed to the bathroom and strippe off my clothes. The bath looks so comforting and inviting. I dipped in and let the water soak me through. This is so good!

When I got out of the bath, my first sight was the man on my bed. Ugh, where am I going to sleep?! There is just no way I will go to sleep beside him.

I changed into hotpants and a vest. I walked over to the man and gently pushed him over to the left side of the bed. Ahh, he's so hot. Ooh such a-

NO! What the hell am I thinking?! Cornelia, you are so weird! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Gah!

I turned off the lights, still fuming. I cannot believe I just thought that. Like, ew. Okay, time to get some shut eye. And I should not really think about a certain man...

-----------------------------

Mmhm... so warm. And soft. My bed has never been this-

Oh god! Is this...

I snapped my eyes open and saw two pairs of gorgeous green eyes straing back at me. Uwaahh so pretty... no wait. Focus! This is the guy who... NO. WAY!

"Ahh! Get away from me you pervert!" I pushed him away and stared at him wide eyed. "What the hell are you trying to do?!"

"What?" he smirked at me! Oh my gosh, he _smirked _at me. "You looked so comfy with me just now."

"Urgh, shut up!" I said, sitting up and edging away from him.

"Aww, don't be like that," the man said, "I was getting comfy with you too."

I shivered. This guy! The nerve of this guy. Such a moron.

"Whatever," I got up and walked towards the shower. "I'm taking a shower. Don't you dare follow me."

"Can we take a shower together?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

Cornelia, don't give in now. Just don't...

"Shut up and I might just feed you..."

This was going to be a long day.

_Hoorah! I've finished the first chapter! Please read and review! I'd love to hear your complaints and compliments. Next chapter will be posted in one week or so..._

_Arigatou gozaimasou for reading! Kyah!_

_Love,_

_Kiyo-chaan x_


	2. 30cm Restraining Order

**Thanks for the reviews!Not much but its very kind!!**

**Second chapter of Model v Rebel. Muahahaa! Enjoy!**

**(wink)**

**Model v Rebel**

**Chapter Two**

**30cm Restraining Order**

After my shower, I got out and started to change into a jumpsuit. When I got out however, that _guy_ was playing with the microwave. Oh my, how old was this guy?!

"Hoy!" I snarled, as he pressed the start button, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Melting marshmallows," he held up a packet of marshmallows and grinned. "They're really soft and squidgy."

Moron."Well, ask me first? This is my room you're in."

"I don't wanna ask youu," he whined, "Besides I'm hungry."

"Oh yeah, where's my 'thank you'?" I growled at him and pressed the stop button on the microwave.

Oh gross! The marshmallow was all over the bowl. Ugh, its so gross. That pig will seriously eat this?! Mhm, better not answer that...

"Hey thanks!" Pig grabbed the bowl off me and started spooning the stuff into his mouth. My eyes widened in horror. I better close my eyes. Ignorance is bliss.

"Here! Have some!" He shoved a spoon in my mouth and made me eat the stuff.

HE WAS SO GOING DOWN!

"Ugh! Knock it off you moron!" I pulled the spoon out of my mouth. Ew! It was all liquidy and gross and... EW!

I looked around and saw a ruler. I grabbed it and held it in front of his face menacingly.

"You have a 30cm restraining order boy! Come within 30cm of me and I will attack!"

"Aww, you wound me again," He placed a hand over his heart and plastered a hurt face.

"I don't care!" I whacked him with the ruler. "Just... stay the hell away from me!"

"I can't do that!" His eyes widened mockingly and his head cocked to the side. "You won't be able to nurse me... heh heh heh..."

"Ahck, shut up!" I yelled at him and started attacking him with the ruler.

"Sabotage!" He yelled and began to wildly run around the room with a bowl full of melted marshmallows. He ran out of the room, towards the elevator. I ran after him and grabbed his collar. I yanked him and with surprising force, threw him on the ground.

"Woah," He stared at me wide eyed and his mouth hang open. "Beautiful and strong. What an interesting combination."

"Shut up you and back to the room!" I yelled at him.

"If you wanted to do it, all you have to say was 'Let's do it.'"

Slap.

"You bastard! I am so not feeding you anymore!" I dragged him to the room and threw him on the balcony.

"Hey do you know? I just broke my 30cm restraining order!" He grinned at me. Ok, is it me, or did that grin have a mysterious glint in it? "I guess you should punish me?" His eyebrows went up.

Bastard.

"Oh my gosh, just stop," I said, rubbing my temples. "Or I will throw you over a cliff..."

"Where would you find one?" He asks me.

"I'm Cornelia," I said, changing the subject. "I don't believe you've told me who you are?"

"Ohh, I'm Caleb Igarashi," he grinned and winked. "Nice to meet you hottie."

"You don't look Japanese," I said to him.

"Oh no, not you too," he groaned. "Loads of people have told me that cuz of my last name. Well, I'm not Japanese. I'm one third American moron and two thirds British sucker. My family background is quite complicated, so I think I have some Jap blood in me, hence the last name."

"..." I do not know what else to say.

"Soo... plaese feed me!" He dived for my legs and clung to them like a child begging for ice cream.

"Uhh fine. But you behave and you do exactly what I tell you to," I told him, freeing myself of his grasp.

-----------------------------

I took Caleb for lunch at McDonalds. I might not look it, but I absolutely adore junk food. And no matter how much I eat, I can never gain weight. Caleb, who was ecstatic to see food, ordered at least three Big Macs. And fries. And McFlurry. Man, boys can eat.

"So," Caleb said, with his mouth full of fries. "What do we do afterwards?"

"Uhh..." I thought about it. It was kind of cruel to shut him up in the penthouse for days. But on the other hand, his behaviour is the same as a five year old on sugar rush. "I'm gonna take you to the Park."

"YES!" He yelled so at least fifteen other people looked oddly in our direction.

"Shush you!" I hissed. I don't want anyone, or any papparazzi photographing me today.

"Can I get mjore ice cream?" Caleb poked his empty paper cup of McFlurry. "Pleeeeeeease."

"Fine," I huffed. "Just stay there, kay?"

I got up and walked to the counter. This guy is so piggish. Or piggy. Or PigMan. Mm, I should really stop doing this...

"Can I have some more McFlurry please?" I asked the girl at the counter.

"Sure, one coming up."

I felt a bit bored waiting at the counter so I stupidly took off my glasses without thinking. I looked over to where Caleb was and saw him swinging his legs under his chair. Aww, so cute. Oh wait. Did I just call him _cute_? Ahh, no! Bad Cornelia. Bad!

"Here's your- OH MY GAWSH!" The girl had returned and was now staring at me in shock. "IT'S CORNELIA HALE! CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

I started to sweat in panic as people crowded around me. Oh no, this is so not good.

"Cornelia Hale? Oh my gosh it is you!"

"Crap! She's fucking hot! Hey, can I take you home?"

I ignored the last comment and started backing up against the counter. Aw, man! I'm trapped. I don't want to be like this. I don't want to die like this! Ahh, claustophobia is kicking in. These people, can they just give me room!? Ahh...

With one last look at the people closing in, then everything went black.

-------------------------

I opened my eyes. White flecks of light littered the sky and glinted at me. Wait. Where am I?

"Ah, I'm so glad you're awake," a voice came from my right.

I turned my head and looked at Caleb's green eyes. So pretty...

"I was worried back then," Caleb went on, looking at the sky. "You fainted all of a sudden and I had to grab you out of the crowds. I hope you don't mind, I drove us to the nearest park."

"Ehh?" I breathed. I looked back at the sky and thought.

_Caleb _grabbed me out of my near death experience? I did not know he had that side of him. How sweet. And thoughtful.

"Thanks..." I said. I felt so weak right now.

"No problem!" He grinned. "By the way, are you still gonna buy me ice cream?"

I laughed at that. Caleb Igarashi. I've never met anyone like him. I got up and looked around. We were in Conveyor Park. I love this place. It's always so calm. And so quiet.

"CORNELIA!" Yes. He just had to ruin it. "I WANT ICE CREAM!"

"CALEB!" I yelled back. "THERE'S NO ICE CREAM VAN!"

"CORNELIA!" He yelled back. "I WANT ICE CREAM!"

"CALEB!" I was getting so pissed. "SHUT UP!"

"CORNELIA! I WANT ICE CREAM!"

"Caleb, quiet!" I slammed a hand over his mouth and glared at him. "Let's stop yelling, we're disturbing the peace."

"Aww no fair! It was my turn..." He pouts.

"Alright let's go," I walked towards the car park with Caleb _skipping _behind me. He's either gay or retarded.

Or both.

_Shazaah! I finished Chpater Two. Man, I'm doing kinda crap here. (quiver quiver) I really hope people like it. Uwaah! _

_Arigatou Gozaimasou for reading! _

_Love,_

_Kiyo-chaan xox_


	3. Corn Loves Me!

**Hey guys! After many long, hard days at school I have FINALLY found a time to write another chapter for my story. I am so touched by the people who reviewed. I LOVE YOU ALL!! Even if its only... (counts) ... 4-5 reviewers XD**

**Here you go! Enjoy! (wink)**

**Model v Rebel**

**Chapter Three**

**Corn Loves Me!**

Last night, I took Caleb out for some Chinese. I was surprised that he could speak Chinese so fluently. I never got a hold of the duck as Caleb snatched it before I could. He is greedier than me!

"So Corn," Caleb said, his mouth stuffed with duck. "Tell me. Do you have siblings? Where are your parents? What's your favourtie food? Why do you look so red?"

"Yes, a sister. In Thailand. Cookies. Because you're being a total FREAK eating everything I bought!" I yelled the final one. I am SO hungry!

"Ahh I see! I learn something new everyday!" Caleb said, smiling happily.

I just huffed and grabbed the spring roll Caleb had his eye on. Ignoring his protests, I walked into the balcony and looked out to the city.

_Such a peaceful night. _ Cornelia thought. _Such a beautiful city with calm surroundings and beautiful views. I am-_

"CORN!!" a certain annoying prat yelled behind me. "WE'RE OUT OF CHINESE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEE!"

"SHUT UP CALEB!" Cornelia yelled. "I'LL ORDER MORE!"

"Oh, okay then," and the moron just sat down and smiled at me. I have decided.

He. Is. Gay.

It was a real shame. He was so damn hot. The way his thick,shiny brown hair reflected the sun's rays, his bright green eyes shone when he saw- Ohmygosh! Was I just thinking that? Bad Cornelia. Bad.

"Watcha doin?" Caleb suddenly appeared out of nowhere, his face two-inches from mine.

I was startled to find myself seeing intense green eyes staring into me. It was like his eyes were burning my soul. Was it... love? I've only known him for a few days but... why do I feel this? Sure he's gay and retarded but... do I really like Caleb? Have I finally found that damn Prince Charming everyone finds in those crappy soap operas?

"Aw! Finally! Corn loves me!" Caleb lifted me in a gigantic bear hug.

I could feel his hard muscles flexing as he hugged. Wonder what it looks like with his shirt off.

Bad Cornelia. Bad.

"Let go of me!" I choked. "You're... cutting off my... my... AIR SUPPLY!"

I yelled out the final two words in an attempt to ward off the offending boy. But my gasping words are drowned by his yells of glee.

"Corn loves me! Corn loves me! I knew it! No-one can resist the Caleb charm! So Corn, what flavour condom do you use?"

I slammed by right hand on his skull and Caleb cowered. I ignored the last comment and glared daggers at him. As my lungs heaved up and down, grabbing all oxygen back into my body, I leaped up and grabbed the flower pot that was nearest to me and hurled it at Caleb. He screamed and ducked just in time. The flower pot hit the wall and its contents scattered everywhere. Caleb saw this as an oppotunity to grab the bowl which contained melted marshmallows and threw it at Cornelia. Cornelia, in return, screamed and ducked just in time. The bowl soared over her head and flew down to the pavement below.

Cornelia gasped and looked over the balcony. The bowl, luckily, did not hit anyone and was laying in the sidewalk, its contents spilling.

"Caleb! That could've hit someone!" I whacked him with a pillow.

"Aww, but we were having fun throwing heavy things at each other!" Caleb whined.

"You mean, you were trying to kill me!" I attacked him with another pillow and whacked him repeatedly.

I guess this is how it is. Just another friendly relationship...

-----------------------------

I was due in for a phototshoot the next day. I woke up with Caleb's arms encircled around me. Once again, I woke him up with a slap and yelled at him. He whined that I was so comfy. Stupid,hot, gay boy.

"I need to go to Studio 10 for a photoshoot." I said over my shoulder. "Wanna come with?"

"Oh sure! Just let me put my clothes on..." He hurried off to the bathroom and came out in a white shirt, camouflage pants and K-Swiss shoes. Even in those clothes he's still hot. He just had to be gay!

"Come on then." I lead him to my beloved black Porsche and opened the car door. The door slid upwards and greeted me with its black leather and smooth surfaces.

"Hello baby!" I smiled happily and sank into the leather.

"I thought I was your baby," Caleb muttered unhappily.

"Ew, don't you dare go there!" Cornelia said warningly.

For the rest of the journey, it was awkwardly silent. Caleb silently sulked beside me. I silently drived while pondering on Caleb's hotness.

"We're here," I sighed in relief. "You gonna come out?"

"Yes,yes..." He looked slightly sad. Aw! He's pouting!

I lead him to the entrance of the building and greeted the people around me with air kisses. Everyone knew I was a firm favourite of the fashion designers and people were always sucking up to me. But not all are that bad.

"CORN!" A familiar voice yelled. I turned around and saw Wilma Vandom tackle hug me. I nearly toppled over.

"Hey you!" she grinned at me. "How are you?! What have you been doin'? And who's this?" Will asked me breathlessly.

"Hey Will, I'm fine thanks," I smiled at her. "I'm doin fine and this is Caleb."

"HelloCalebIamWillCornelia'sbestfriendandclosetosisterhowareyouwherehaveyoucomefromagain!?" Will paused for breath and grinned.

Typical. Will, friendly-bordering-on-creepy girl of the group.

"Uhm, in English?" Caleb stuttered.

Will laughed and slapped him on the back. This is way funny! I have never seen Caleb speechless before. I gotta have a camera!

"Okay girls, get into your damn outfits and haul your ass over here!" My agent, Samantha, yelled.

"I gotta dash, I need to change!" I was alarmed and went off to hair and make-up.

Will dragged Caleb to the director of the photoshoot. From the corner of my eye, the director was very interested in Caleb and was smiling at him warmly. After I had my outfit on, I walked quickly to the direction of the set and looked for Caleb. Instead, the director grabbed me by the arm and was air-kissing me.

"Cornelia! Dahhhling! Are you in charge of zis amahhzing boy?" Phillippe said, holding Caleb by the arm.

I looked over at Caleb and saw him shrug uncomfortably, looking at Phillippe as though he needs a jab. Which, I think, is quite suitable.

"Uh, yes I am Phillippe," I said, forcing a smile. "Was he bothering you?"

"No not at all!" He said, enthusiastically. "He iz ze most faabulouss person I have ever met! Well, except you of course dahhling!" He chuckled. "Cornelia, would you give me ze honour, of making him one of moi models?"

"I uh... what!?" I spluttered.

Caleb looked very shocked too. Caleb!? A model!?

No. Fuckin. Way.

"I... well... it re-really depends on him..." I finished off lamely.

"_Super!_ He will come to tomorrow's photoshoot, no?" And with that, Phillippe walked over to Sammy, the make-up artist.

Can this day get any worse?

----------------------------------------

That's another chapter done! I'm sorry if its not very long but... I'm developing! So please be patient! (smile) Thank you for reviewing guys! The next chapter will be up in two weeks or so... depends on the amount of homework and free time.

Read and Review! (even you anonymous people!)

_Love,_

_Kiyo-chan xx_


End file.
